Switch
by Carerra Os
Summary: Tae leaves Ga-woon for his best friend and in turn he goes after Jung-woo. Ga-woonJung-woo
1. Chapter 01

**Switch**

**Title:** Switch

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre: **Romance/ Dram/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Gen m/f, OoC

**Main Paring: **Ga-woon/Jung-woo

**Paring: **Tae/Kun one sided Kun/Jung-woo

**Summary:** Tae leaves Ga-woon for his best friend and in turn he goes after Jung-woo.

**Chapter: **Chapter 01 – Sunday night

**Chapter Summary: **Tae tells Ga-woon the bad news and then convinces Jung-woo to go check up on him.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**-Chapter 01-**

**A/N:**_ Hope you like please read and review, thank you!_

**-Sunday Night-**

**-Ga-woon's House-**

Ga-woon was at home lying on his bed when Tae decided to make a visit. When she walked into his room he got up and immediately went over to hug and kiss her, but she put her hands up to stop him. He could tell something was wrong not because she had stopped him but because of the look in her eyes.

"Ga-woon I came over, because I needed to talk to you." Tae said in a flat tone, causing Ga-woon to pale. He was going to say something but she stopped him before he could, continuing. "I want to brake up with you." She said in the same flat tone. "Now before you ask why let me finish." She said reading his almost blank mind. "You know the original reason why me and Jung-woo traded places, and well a couple of weeks ago me and Kun kissed." He couldn't believe what he was hearing all he wanted was for her to stop and tell him she was only joking that she was lying, but she didn't. "Since then we've been seeing each other a lot, and I don't want to hurt you I like you I do it's just that I love Kun." She said all in the same tone nothing but honesty in her ocean blue green eyes.

He felt like someone had stabbed him ten time in the chest stuck there fingers in and wiggled them around his heart, as he dropped onto the edge of the bed, nearly falling. Tae was by the door, and then she reached a hand out to pull Kun in an unfriendly smirk on his face that basically read 'Ha, ha I win' and he saw red.

Slamming a fist into the blonde models stomach, he was quite pleas as he groaned and doubled over in pain, before pulling his knee up and hitting him in the nose, there was a sickening cracking noise before it gushed blood. He was about to hit the blonde again when Tae stepped in front of him to defend his now fallen ex-friend.

"Stop it, Stop it right now!" He wanted to yell at her, he wanted to scream at her to hit, her something but he didn't. He wouldn't hit a girl, not even the girl cheating on him with his best friend.

"Leave!" He demanded in a growl, knowing he would brake and lash out at her if she didn't leave soon. She gave him a look that clearly said are 'you sure?' At his glare she quickly helped Kun up, leaving quickly. As soon as he heard the door slam he slammed his fist into the wall, braking though, pulling his fist out he left a good size hole. His knuckles were bloodied but he didn't care, and he wouldn't cry, he wanted to, oh did he want to but he couldn't, not over her it would hurt to much after what she had done.

Sighing sadly he plopped down onto his bed on his stomach burying his head into a pillow he screamed and screamed until he couldn't anymore, his throat was horse and he was slowly falling a sleep, a single tear falling down his slender cheek.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**-Monday Morning—**

Ga-woon woke up the next morning felling completely exhausted, from the emotional drama of the night before. He didn't get up, he didn't want to face the world. So he didn't, he lay there sulking, telling his mother he didn't feel well. His mother had heard the commotion last night and knew what was wrong and so she let him stay in bed.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**-Wednesday Afternoon-**

**- On the Phone -**

Ga-woon still hadn't been to school and Tae was beginning to worry a little bit, but she couldn't go over to his house and check on him, he wouldn't want to talk to her. She was sure he would have cooled down by now, but she was also sure if it had been the other was around she wouldn't want to talk to him, and she certainly couldn't send Kun.

She could however send Jung-woo, he had been a bit miffed to find out she was cheating on the dark haired young man. He wouldn't hang out with them after he found out, but hadn't said anything on the subject what's so ever, other then. '_It's wrong to lead him on'_ before leaving. Dialing his number quickly she called him.

"What?" He asked all ready knowing it was Tae as her name had shown up on the caller idée.

"Don't answer your phone like that, anyways I have a favor to ask you." Tae said putting on what she hoped was a sweet voice but sounded more like finger nails on chalk boars.

"What kind of favor?" He asked skeptically, doing a favor for her never seemed to end well for him.

"Well I need you to go over and check on Ga-woon, he's been absent for three days." She said once again trying to sound sweet and failing.

"Why can't you do it, you live closer pulse you're his girlfriend." He answered clearly irritated.

"I'm not his girlfriend anymore." Tae answered in the same flat voice she had used to break up with Ga-woon.

"Huh, why what happened?" Jung-woo asked sounding utterly perplexed, just last week she had been enthralled with the excitement of stringing Ga-woon along.

"Kun told me it was either him or Ga-woon and I chose Kun." Tae stated simply not sounding guilty in the lest bit.

"Oh" Was all he could get out.

"So will you please go check on Ga-woon." Tae begged.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N:** _Sorry about Tae being such a bitch its not that I don't like her it just works for the story line. Anyways pleas read and review._


	2. Chapter 02

**Switch**

**Title:** Switch

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre: **Romance/ Dram/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Gen m/f, OoC

**Main Paring: **Ga-woon/Jung-woo

**Paring: **Tae/Kun one sided Kun/Jung-woo

**Summary:** Jung-woo checks on Ga-woo, Tae finds out about he little cousins job.

**Chapter: **Chapter 02 – Wednesday Evening

**Chapter Summary: **Tae tells Ga-woon the bad news and then convinces Jung-woo to go check up on him.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**-Chapter 02-**

**A/N:**_ Hope you like please read and review, thank you!_

**-Wednesday Evening-**

**- Ga-woon's House -**

Jung-woo arrived at his cousin's former boyfriend's house a quarter after eight, feeling unease. He had just come from work. He wore black hip hugging jeans, with holes in the knees, dark green sneakers peaking out from underneath, the lose fitting material. He wore a black music shirt with green mesh underneath, showing off his slim form. A black choker was around his neck matching the ones around his wrists. He had a few earrings in his ears, and one in his belly button just barely peaking out from under the shirt. His hair was a little more messy then normal with green glitter covering it and his face, lips coated with a thin coat of strawberry lip gloss, knocking on the door he waited.

The door opened to reveal a smiling women whom quickly frowned and glared at him. "What are you doing here!" The women hissed out, Jung-woo looked at her puzzled, head tilted to the side like a puppy, before realization donned on him. '_Dressed like the boy I am and still the torment comes_.' He thought giving a mental sigh of irritation.

"I'm not Tae Mrs. …' He stated simply trailing off not remembering Ga-woon's last name. She was a little shocked to realize he was telling the truth, she knew what Tae looked like, short hair, green eyes her nose tilted down slightly more, and she was about four inches taller. "My name is Jung-woo, I'm her cousin, and a class mate of Ga-woon's, I was asked to come check on him." He said once again getting to the point.

She decided to let him in, he seemed like a nice boy , if only a little feminine. "So your Tae's cousin, did you know about her and Kun?" Jung-woo adverted his eyes guiltily. "And you let it continue!" She practically yelled at the blonde boy her anger nearly visible.

"I'm sorry all right, I wanted her to tell him ever since I found out, she wouldn't, I tried but she made me promise, and she's my cousin." He said tears leaking form his crystalline blue eyes, he hated yelling. Mrs. Kim felt all the anger ebb from her body, pulling the small young man to her and hugging him tightly to her chest. Running her hands through his fine baby soft blonde hair, cooing softly to the over emotional young teen.

"Come down honey , it's all right, I understand it's not your fault." She said wiping the tears from his eyes in a motherly fashion. "How about some tee, Ga-woon's sleeping, but I'm sure he'll wake up soon." She said leading him to the kitchen, when he nodded his head yes, she led him into the kitchen.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**-Around an Hour Latter—**

Ga-woon awoke slowly to the sound of quite laughter, drifting through his cracked door. One was his mother and the other was only familiar. Groggily got up not bothering to put on pants or a skirt, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. Slowly he walked to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks, making the connection of where he'd heard it before.

**-Flash Back-**

They were sitting around a table at the arcade, watch with a smoothie in each of their hands. Ga-woon and Jung-woo were sitting a crossed from Tae and Kun, Tae was telling a story about something from Jung-woo and her childhood, waving her hands around furiously. When she caught a drink, and it went flying into Kun's lap, whom promptly let out a scream of out rage. They all dissolved into laughter, even Jung-woo, whom he had never heard laughing until then.

**-End Flash Back-**

"What are you doing here." Ga-woon asked gruffly, as he walked up to them. Jung-woo turned and looked up at him like a dear caught in head lights, his crystalline eyes were still slightly puffy from crying earlier. His mother only smiled giving him tutted warming.

"Be nice, Jung-woo just came over to check on you, now come sit down and have something to eat." She said smiling at him and patting the seat next to her. He glared at the both of them ignoring his mothers words, he walked over to the fridge grabbing a soda and some leftover rice, then grabbing chopsticks he headed back to his room.

Mrs. Che pushed Jung-woo out of his chair directing him to fallow her son, Jung-woo did as he was directed hesitantly. He walked into the darkened room tripping slightly. "Leave" When Jung-woo did nothing to fallow the order, the older boy growled. "Fine, but if your going to stay, shut the door." That order was fallowed, plunging the room into complete darkness. "Come sit down." Ga-woon ordered, a smile tugged at his lips, as the blonde boy hesitantly sat down on the bed a little ways away from him. "So why are you here."

"Uh, Tae." Jung-woo was cut off by the growl from the other boy, he swallowed heavily before continuing. "Well, uh she wanted to know how you were doing and stuff, because you haven't been in school or an-" Jung-woo was cut off by a pair of hard lips over his. Rough hands were covering the contours of his body as a warm tongue shoved it's way forcefully into his mouth, causing him to moan. When air was needed Ga-woon pulled away, dark eyes meeting light blue in shock and disbelief, Ga-woon was shocked he had kissed the younger boy, '_better kissed then Tae ever was' _this thought shocked him even more, but at the moment he felt it didn't matter that he was kissing a boy and his ex's younger cousin at that, as he brought the stunned blonde into another hard kiss.

Jung-woo soon found him self, back pressed into the soft mattress, as rough hands once again explored his body, hands slipping under his black shirt, rubbing against smooth skin. The tongue in his mouth was slowly swirling around his to get him to participate in the kiss, bringing forth a moan. Jung-woo began to tentatively suck on the invading tongue, mindless as he was pressed harder into the mattress. Finally in the background he heard the distant ringing of a phone, fallowed by a shout for Ga-woon, said boy growled getting off of the blonde.

"Don't go anywhere." He said in a hard growl, giving the blonde an admiring look before leaving the room.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**-On the Phone-**

"Hello." Ga-woon answered sounding extremely annoyed.

"Uh… Hi Ga-woon how are you?" Tae said trying to sound happy, as if nothing had happened, but coming up flat, Ga-woon growled at the filmier sound of his ex-girlfriends voice. "Now, hold on before you hang up have you seen Jung-woo he was supposed to go check on you after work, and he's not home yet." Tae said sounding worried.

"He has a job?" He asked totally ignoring the rest of what she had said.

"Uh yeah but that is not the point." Tae said getting slightly annoyed.

"Where?" Ga-woon asked before she could continue.

"At Blue Heaven." Tae said sounding exasperated. The name caught Ga-woon like a tone of bricks, his cousin was always trying to get him to go there.

"Isn't that the gay club!" He asked actually surprised, even though he had called Jung-woo one he hadn't actually expected him to be gay, even after the kiss.

"HU, oh… What, gay club!" Tae shouted in disbelief "I have to go." She said totally forgetting about her cousin not being home, instead opting to find him, hanging up. Walking back into his room, he was pissed to see that the blonde had fled. Sighing he climbed back in bed it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** W_ell hope you liked pleas read and review! Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 03

**Switch**

**Title:** Switch

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre: **Romance/ Dram/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Gen m/f, bitch Tae, OoC

**Main Paring: **Ga-woon/Jung-woo

**Paring: **Tae/Kun one sided Kun/Jung-woo, Ghoon-hahm/Que-min

**Summary:** Ghoon-hahm and Que-min show up at Jung-woo's apartment after he gets home, Tae shows up to and isn't very happy with her little cousin.

**Chapter: **Chapter 03 – Latter Wednesday Evening

**Chapter Summary: **Tae tells Ga-woon the bad news and then convinces Jung-woo to go check up on him.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**-Chapter 03-**

**A/N:**_ Hope you like please read and review, thank you!_

**- Latter Wednesday Evening -**

**- Jung-woo's apartment -**

Jung-woo arrived at his home hands shaking as he tried to unlock the door to his apartment while panting heavily. Finally after about five minutes of fiddling with it he got it opened and went hurriedly inside, shutting the door behind him. He slid back against the door still panting heavily after having run there from Ga-woon's home. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he played the night over in his head.

There was a banging on the door causing the blonde to start, he stood slowly so as not to fall to his knees after having run so far. Looking through the little lookie hole thingy and pulled back in fear and surprise.

"Open the damn door yah poof." Ghoon-hahm demanded from the other side of the door.

"Don't call him that! He's not going to open the door if you are going to be such an ass!" Que-min scolded him . Jung-woo decided that since the dark haired girl was there he would be all right, so he slowly opened the door.

"Bout time you opened up." Ghoon-hahm said barging into the apartment, Que-min blushed and fallowed him, Jung-woo shut the door before looking at them curiously.

"Why are you here?" Jung-woo asked as he leaned back against the door.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, your supposed to offer us a seat, and a drink, oh and say hello, maybe ask us how we are this lovely evening." Ghoon-hahm said smirking, only to be hit on the back of his head by his girlfriend.

"Hello how are you this lovely evening, oh please take a seat would you like something to drink." Jung-woo dead panned still leaning against the door.

"I'm fine thank you for asking, get me a soda." Ghoon-hahm said plopping down on the plush black couch, while Que-min looked between the two of them in shook. Jung-woo went into the fridge pulling out two sodas.

"Que-min would you like one?" Jung-woo asked voice slightly muffled from the kitchen.

"He remembered my name!" Que-min squealed hugging the dark haired males arm while he looked at her like she was crazy. "Please!" She yelled so that Jung-woo would hear her from the livingroom. Jung-woo returned a few moments latter with three open sodas all with bendy straws sticking from them, he handed each a soda before sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch once again examining them.

"What!" Ghoon-hahm growled out becoming extremely annoyed under the intense crystal blue eyes.

"Why are you here?" Jung-woo asked again biting the tip of the straw in his mouth.

"How many times are you going to asked that?" Ghoon-hahm demanded.

"Until you answer the damn question." The blonde said he was tired, confused, and quickly becoming aggravated. Ghoon-hahm was about to retort when there was a banging at the door again. "Now who is it." He said to him self irritated, as he got up and opened the door surprised to see Tae there looking mad, he was a little worried.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tae yelled out at her cousin pushing him further into the apartment and slamming the door closed. She was completely oblivious to the other two in the room who both worried at this point, as the young women pinned her younger cousin to the door as she continued to yell at him. "Did you think I wouldn't find out!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jung-woo said tears streaming down his face for the second time that night as he attempted to get away from the stronger blonde, thinking she had found out about the kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She demanded not releasing her hold on Jung-woo no matter how hard he struggled.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, he kissed me first!" The younger teen said still crying and trying to escape from his cousin's grasp.

"Who?" Tae asked not knowing what her cousin was talking about.

"Ga-woon." Jung-woo said with out really thinking, seeing as he was to emotionally strained at the moment.

"What!" Tae yelled outraged, her hands clenching tightly on the younger mans arms causing him to wince. "You and Ga-woon Kissed!" Her grip still tightening bruisingly "How could he I only just broke up with him and he's trying to replace me by using you." She said sneering as she released her cousin letting him crumble to the floor. "It's kind of sweet really, he's using your body to replace mine." She said smiling. "Still in love with me, how pathetic." She said her smile turning into a sneer. Jung-woo felt a stab of pain at the thought of the other boy only using him, though he supposed she was probably right, at these thoughts his tears came harder his stomach in knots.

"I need to go." Tae announced more to her self then anyone ells. "Would you move." She said sneering down at the younger boy, who quickly moved over, in fear of what his cousin might do, never having seen her like this before, as he remained still crying and curled up on the floor only no longer in front of the door. "We'll finish this latter." Tae said glaring, before storming form the apartment, slamming the door behind her. At the door slamming the other two broke from their entranced like state and looked at the small sobbing blonde in worried shook.

"Jung-woo are you all right?" Que-min asked approaching the blonde boy slowly, unaware of what to do in this kind of situation, she wasn't really good with people crying. Ghoon-hahm sighed at the desperate look his girlfriend gave him, as he got up to help.

"Move." He instructed the dark haired girl as he leaned down and pulled the small blonde up and into his arms, he was slightly amazed by how light the younger boy was as he walked over to the couch. He sat down on the plush black couch, the small blonde in his lap, Jung-woo cried into the older boys' shoulder, his small hands clutching at the other's black long sleeved shirt. "Come on kid, calm down." Ghoon-hahm said rubbing soothing circles into the younger mans back.

"Oh Jung-woo you poor thing." Cooed Que-min as she petted said teens baby soft blonde locks. Ghoon-hahm continued to hold the younger teen for over an hour before he let sleep claim him. Que-min was still petting his hair even as he slept. "I need to get home." The dark haired teen said looking at her watch, she didn't want to leave the blonde boy alone though.

"I'll stay with him." Ghoon-hahm said as if reading his girlfriends mind, she gave him a soft smile, before kissing him on the cheek and kissing the top of Jung-woo's golden blonde locks.

"All call in the morning." Que-min said giving him another soft smile, looking at Jung-woo sadly before leaving the apartment.

"You had so better not cause problems in our relationship." Ghoon-hahm said sighing as he got up, the younger boy still in his arms as he went in search of a bed room. He laid the younger boy on the bed pulling the covers back and tucking Jung-woo in. He laid down on the other side, pulling a blanket from the end of the bed over to him and soon went to sleep contemplating the night's events.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _I know there was no Ga-woon/Jung-woo in this chapter but don't worry there will be in the next chapter. _


	4. Chapter 04

**Switch**

**Title:** Switch

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre: **Romance/ Dram/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Gen m/f, bitch Tae

**Main Paring: **Ga-woon/Jung-woo

**Paring: **Tae/Kun one sided Kun/Jung-woo , Que-min/Ghoon-hahm

**Summary:** Ghoon-hahm and Que-min show up at Jung-woo's apartment after he gets home, Tae shows up to and isn't very happy with her little cousin.

**Chapter: **Chapter 04 – Thursday Mourning

**Chapter Summary: **Jung-woo and Ghoon-hahm talk and then when they get to school Jung-woo and Ga-woon talk.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**-Chapter 04-**

**A/N:**_ Hope you like please read and review, thank you!_

**- Thursday Morning -**

**- Jung-woo's apartment -**

_**Ring… Ring… Ring…**_

Jung-woo woke up groggily to the sound of his phone ringing, rolling over onto his side he reached over onto his old wooden night stand, grabbing his black cordless phone, he answered it. "Hello?" the blonde boy asked miffed as to why anyone would call this early in the mourning.

"Jung-woo?" Que-min squeaked out from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, Que-min?" he asked wondering why she was calling him and so early in the mourning at that.

"Is Ghoon-hahm still there?" she asked after the shook that he still remembered her name had wore off, her voice returning to normal.

"Wha, what why would he be here?" Jung-woo asked in a confused tone, sleep still fogging his mind. Que-min was about to answer him when an arm went over his back and pulled the phone from his grasp.

"Hello?' Came Ghoon-hahm's gruff voice as he answered the phone. Jung-woo stared at the dark haired boy as all of what happened the night before came rushing back into his mind. "Hey stop staring at me, your giving me the creeps." Ghoon-hahm said as apparently his phone conversation with Que-min was over.

"Wha… why are you here you never told me last night." The younger boy asked looking at the older boy curiously. Jung-woo knew with all the things the dark haired had done to him that he should feel uncomfortable around him, but oddly enough he felt completely comfortable in the dark haired teens presence.

"Que-min wants us to all be friends and seeing as I don't want her to brake up with me for something this stupid, I decided to give it a try." Ghoon-hahm said raising up onto his elbows as he examined the other teen. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked raising a dark eyebrow in question, just now noticing the other teens attire, trying to figure out how he had missed it the night before.

"It's for where I work." Jung-woo said blushing hard, Ghoon-hahm was very curious as to where exactly the younger teen worked.

"And where is it that you work?" asked the dark haired boy raising an eyebrow in question.

"Blue Heaven." Jung-woo said his blush deepening. "I'm a bartender there." The blonde said not liking Ghoon-hahm's amused smirk. "What?" he asked irritated.

"Nothing it just not very surprising." He said a smile playing over his lips. "I always knew you were a poof." The dark haired teen said grinning at the indignant look Jung-woo was giving him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" he asked looking at the clock, Jung-woo looked at the clock and was in the bathroom no more then five minutes latter, leaving a laughing Ghoon-hahm to fend for himself.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Leaving Jung-woo's apartment -**

"Come on I'll give you a ride." Ghoon-hahm said as Jung-woo excited his bed room fully dressed in his school uniform.

"Uh… um all right." The blonde said surprised as he grabbed the things he would need. They excited, the dark haired teen waiting impatiently as the younger locked his door. When they got out of the building the older teen lead the other over to a black motorcycle. "That's your ride?" Jung-woo asked in wide eyed surprise.

"Yeah, why you got a problem?" Ghoon-hahm asked swinging his leg over the side.

"Uh, no." Jung-woo said, still truth be told a little surprised and a bit scared.

"Good, now get on." The dark eyed teen said handing the younger a helmet. The blonde placed the helmet on his head getting on the bike behind Ghoon-hahm. As soon as he felt the younger boy's slim arms slip around his waist he speed off.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- School -**

Ga-woo had just gotten to school when he saw Ghoon-hahm pull up with Jung-woo. The dark haired teen glared at the two feeling a twinge of jealousy, which was squashed as Que-min ran up and hugged the dark haired teen on the bike, kissing him on the cheek, Ga-woon decided to go over and say hello.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling him those names!" Que-min yelled out exasperatedly, smacking her boyfriend on the back of the head. Jung-woo giggled smiling as he watched the other two interact. Jung-woo froze as two arms wrapped around his shoulders going unnoticed by the other two as they were to busy arguing with each other.

"I liked how you were dressed last night better." Ga-woon whispered huskily, his lips just barely touching the sensitive shell of Jung-woos ear, causing the smaller boy to shiver. Ga-woon smirked at the reaction he was having on the younger boy.

"Hey, who are you?" Ghoon-hahm asked as he noticed Ga-woon with his arms around the small blonde.

"Ga-woon Che, he's in our class aren't you dating Jung-woo's cousin Tae." She asked curiously.

"I was dating that bitch." Ga-woon growled out, his arms tightening around the smaller boy.

"Hey don't call her a bitch." Jung-woo said trying to sound like he cared, but failing miserably.

"Don't defend her just because she's your cousin, he's right she is a bitch." Ghoon-hahm cut in causing Ga-woon to raise an eyebrow in question.

"She yelled at poor Jung-woo and made him cry last night." Que-min cooed, causing the blonde to blush and bow his head in embracement.

"What did she yell at you about?" Ga-woon questioned Jung-woo his lips once again brushing the younger teens pale ear. "I want to know." The dark haired teen stated sensing the younger males reluctance to tell him.

"She came over after I left your house and after they had shown up." He stated waving a hand at Que-min and Ghoon-hahm distractedly before continuing. "She started yelling at me about, what the hell was wrong with me and that I didn't think she would find out. I, I though she had found out about the kiss and I told her I was sorry and that you kissed me first. Then she asked who and I said you and then she started talking about how sweet it was that you were trying to use me to replace her and then she left." Jung-woo babbled, tears coming to his eyes once again at the thought of the other teen trying to use him.

"Shh… calm down." Ga-woon said trying to sooth the distraught teen, Que-min and Ghoon-hahm looking on worriedly. The older boy turned Jung-woo in his arms, and said boy buried his face into the crook of the dark haired teens neck. Qui-min and Ghoon-hahm walking off a little ways to give the other two some privacy, at Ga-woons urging. "Why are you crying?" He asked as the younger teen calmed down considerably.

"Are you using me as a replacement for her?" Jung-woo asked feeling both embraced and stupid for doing so, it wasn't like they were dating or anything it was just a kiss, a rally good hot kiss. Ga-woon chuckled braking the younger teen from his thought of the kiss from the night before.

"No I would never do that." Ga-woon said smiling fondly down at Jung-woo, pushing a peace of golden blonde hair from shining crystal bleu eyes. Jung-woo blushed smiling fondly back at him. "We should be getting to class, its going to start soon." The dark haired boy said still smiling. Jung-woo nodded his head 'yes' and the older boy lead him off towards the other two. Unnoticed by both of them a pair of dark blue eyes watched them walk off, anger in them before walking off.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 05

**Switch**

**Title:** Switch

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre: **Romance/ Dram/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Gen m/f, bitch Tae, OoC

**Main Paring: **Ga-woon/ Jung-woo

**Other Paring: **Tae/Kun one sided Kun/Jung-woo, Que-min

**Summary:** Ghoon-hahm and Que-min show up at Jung-woo's apartment after he gets home, Tae shows up to and isn't very happy with her little cousin.

**Chapter: **Chapter 05 – Thursday School

**Chapter Summary: **Jung-woo and Ghoon-hahm talk and then when they get to school Jung-woo and Ga-woon talk.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**-Chapter 05-**

**A/N:**_ Hope you like please read and review, thank you! Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed._

**- Thursday Mourning -**

**- School Class Room -**

About thirty minutes into class Jung-woo had to go to the bathroom, Ga-woon watched with appreciation as the younger teen walked to the front of the class. Kun got up walking to the front of the class, after Jung-woo had left ignoring the glare sent to him by the dark haired teen. He asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, and quickly fallowing after Jung-woo.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- School Bathroom -**

Jung-woo was washing his hands when the door was banged open causing him to jump. A moment latter his back was slammed into a wall and he was pinned there by Kun. "Wha, what are you doing?" Jung-woo asked some what scarred as he tried to get free but the other was to strong for him.

"Whatever I want." Kun stated his grip tightening causing the younger teen to wince before the older blonde brought their lips together. Jung-woo's eyes widened in shock as the older boy kissed him, causing him to freeze up in shocked horror. Kun's kiss was hard and demanding, with no care for the younger boy as he bit the pale lip causing blood to mingle with his saliva, as his tongue shoved its way into the unresponsive mouth.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- School Class Room -**

Ga-woon was becoming antsy seeing as Jung-woo had yet to return from his trip to the bathroom and it had been ten minutes, and he didn't like the fact that Kun was also not in the room, after what had happened with Tae he didn't trust the blonde model. Ga-woon was distracted from his thoughts by Que-min placing a folded up piece of paper on his desk.

Que-min- **Where'd Jung-woo go?**

Ga-woon- **Said he had to go to the bathroom**.

He wrote passing the note back and taping his fingers agitatedly.

Que-min- **What he do get stuck… just kidding… maybe you should go check on him.**

Ga-woon read this and decided that it was a good idea, and nodding his head went to ask if he could go to the bathroom. "Can I be excused, I need to use the bathroom." He asked, fidgeting as he stood in front of the teachers' desk.

"No you'll have to wait till one of them come back before you go." The teacher said not looking up from his paper work.

"Who's in the bathroom?" Ga-woon asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"Jung-woo and Kun." The teacher said, Ga-woon was heading for the door instantly, he didn't trust his ex-best friend near anything he wanted. "Hey where are you going?" The teacher asked, but was ignored as the dark haired teen headed for the closest bathroom.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- School Bathroom -**

Jung-woo had tears in his eyes as he tried to get away from the other teen, who only tightened his grip, causing the younger to cringe in pain. Moments latter he was released from the other teen as Kun was roughly pulled away from him. Jung-woo crumpled to the ground, and curled up in a ball, ignoring what was happening around him.

Kun looked up from where he had landed on the ground glaring as his dark blue eyes met Ga-woon's dark ones. "What the hell do you think you'er doing!" Ga-woon growled out anger apparent.

"None of your damn business." Kun growled out getting up. "Its not like he's yours." He said sneering.

"Yes he is, so it is my business." Ga-woon lied, Jung-woo wasn't his, but he wanted him to be and that was enough in his opinion.

"Yeah whatever, get out of my way." Kun said making to leave, his shoulder bumping into the dark haired teen, who caught his elbow.

"If you ever touch him again Tae wont be able to protect you." Ga-woon growled out in warning. Kun glared at him, pulling his arm from the others grasp and left the bathroom, slamming the door as he went, Ga-woon looked over at Jung-woo and his anger left him as he walked over to the small teen. Jung-woo flinched as a hand touched his shoulder. "Hey are you all right?" Ga-woon asked as crystal blue eyes landed on him, before the younger teen through himself at the older boy.

Ga-woon was surprised by how shaken the little blonde teen was, but ignored it wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. The dark haired boy went against what was normal for him and cooed soft words of comfort into a pale ear, rubbing soothing circles into the small of Jung-woo's back. "Are you going to be all right?" Ga-woon asked once the younger boy had stopped crying. Jung-woo looked up and gave him a soft smile, nodding his head '_yes_' "Good, now come on." Ga-woon said standing up and helping up the smaller boy.

"Hey where are we going?" Jung-woo asked as he noticed they were heading in the opposite direction of their class, turning his head to look in that direction.

"We're going to my house." Ga-woon stated pulling the blonde closer to him.

"Uh, ok." Jung-woo said, he was a little unsure about being alone around the older teen but he didn't want to go back to class either so he just shook his head and let himself be led from the school.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- School Class Room -**

Que-min watched the door, she sighed when it opened and only Kun came in. He looked extremely pissed off for some reason, growling when the teacher asked him what had taken him so long and if he knew where Jung-woo and Ga-woon had gone. Neither boy came back to class, this worried the dark haired girl but seeing as there was nothing she could do at the moment she grabbed their things and stashed them in her locker before going to her next class.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Ga-woon's House -**

Ga-woon opened the door pulling Jung-woo in after him, ignoring the younger mans slight hesitation. "You hungry?" The dark haired teen asked leading the younger teen into the living room. Jung-woo shook his head '_no_' as he was pushed on to the couch, Ga-woon sitting next to him an arm around the blondes shoulders flipping on the TV.

They were watching some random show when Ga-woon decided he was board with it, and grabbing Jung-woo's wrist got up. "Where are we going?" Jung-woo asked a confused look on his face. Ga-woon only rolled his eyes and walked into his bed room closing the door behind them. "Oh." Jung-woo said blushing hard.

Ga-woon smiled down at the younger boy his hands on the pale slender cheek, before drawling him into a heated kiss. Jung-woo moaned as the older boy pressed his back into the door hands roaming his body again. Jung-woo's knees buckled as they hit the bed, Ga-woon on top of him.

"Ow." Jung-woo said braking the kiss.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Ga-woon asked brushing a stray strand of golden blonde hair from crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah your just a little heavy." Jung-woo said blushing, as Ga-woon let out a rough chuckle.

"Compared to you everyone's heavy." Ga-woon said, the blonde boy stuck out his tongue, which turned into a yawn. "Tired?" Ga-woon asked, Jung-woo nodded his head '_yes_' the dark haired teen smiled rolling off of the younger and pulling him up so their heads were on the pillows. Jung-woo snuggled into the older teens side, as the dark haired teen wrapped his arms tightly around him, wresting his head on the golden blonde locks, getting ready to take a nap.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review thank you._


	6. Chapter 06

**Switch**

**Title:** Switch

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre: **Romance/ Dram/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Gen m/f, bitch Tae

**Main Paring: **Ga-woon/Jung-woo

**Other Paring: **Tae/Kun one sided Kun/Jung-woo

**Summary:** Ghoon-hahm and Que-min show up at Jung-woo's apartment after he gets home, Tae shows up to and isn't very happy with her little cousin.

**Chapter: **Chapter 06 – Thursday After School

**Chapter Summary: **

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**-Chapter 06-**

**A/N:**_ Hope you like please read and review, thank you! Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed._

**- Thursday –**

**- After School -**

When the bell rang signaling the end of school for the day Que-min exited her class room and headed for her locker. Grabbing her things, she almost shut the locker door before she remembered Ga-woon's and Jung-woo's bags were in there as well. Rifling through Ga-woon's things she found his address, she already knew Jung-woo's. Pulling both their bags onto a shoulder she closed her locker heading for the front door, there was a pretty boy fan club meeting but she was more interested in finding out where Ga-woon and Jung-woo had gone.

"Hey you're early." Ghoon-hahm said in surprise as his girlfriend walked towards him.

"Yeah I skipped the pretty boy fan club today." She said sheepishly.

"Why?" He asked knowing the other members would harp her about it latter for weeks.

"Jung-woo and Ga-woon disappeared during first period, I want to find them I'm concerned." She said crushing the elder's hopes of any time alone.

"Great… more trouble then he's worth… hop on." He said sighing.

"Great! We'll go to Ga-woon's house first, its closer." She said climbing on behind the gang leader.

**- Ga-woon's House -**

Ga-woon and Jung-woo were awoken from their peaceful slumber by a loud knock on the door. "Shit!" The dark haired teen cursed as the knocking continued.

"Are you going to answer it?" Jung-woo asked blue eyes only half opened and extremely hazy.

"Yeah, yeah, you stay here, and don't leave before I get back like last time, it's extremely aggravating." Ga-woon said causing the younger to giggle in amusment as he curled under the covers, cold with out the others body heat. Ga-woon gave him a mock glare before leaving to go answer the door. "What are you two doing here?" The dark haired teen asked, when he answered the door to find Ghoon-hahm and Que-min.

"Where did you go, where's Jung-woo, you had me worried sick!" Qui-min yelled, quite upset at the older teen who backed away slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry but there was a little problem with Kun, Jung-woo got a wee bit upset so I brought him back here, but he's better now, sound a sleep nice and cozy in my bed." Ga-woon said holding his hands up in a display of harmlessness.

"Was sleeping." Jung-woo said as he came out wiping sleep from his eyes as he yawned.

"I thought I told you to stay there." Ga-woon scolded.

"At lest I didn't disappear this time." The younger teen said shrugging, leaving the dark haired teen nothing to reply with.

"Would you like to come in?" Ga-woon asked turning to Que-min and Ghoon-hahm.

"We'd love to!" Que-min said before Ghoon-hahm could protest, all four of them went in and sat on the couch flipping through the channels for something to watch.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Around six o'clock Jung-woo looked at the clock and his eyes bugged out "Oh crap!" The blonde exclaimed jumping up.

"What's wrong?" Ga-woon asked concerned.

"I'm going to be late for work!" the small teen said grabbing his bag and running out the door.

"He didn't even say bye." Ghoon-hahm pointed out receiving a glare from his girlfriend.

"Where dose he work?" Que-min asked.

"Blue Heaven." Both Ga-woon and Ghoon-hahm said at the same time.

"What!" Que-min asked in surprise. "That's a gay club" She stated.

"Stating the obvious, one of her best traits." Ghoon-hahm said receiving a smack on the arm. "Well incase you haven't noticed he definitely swings for the same team." He said grinning.

"We should go give him a visit!" Que-min said doing one of the idea hand raise.

"That's a great idea." Ga-woon agreed once again before Ghoon-hahm could protest.

"Yay! A gay club just what I need." Ghoon-hahm said to himself sarcastically.

**- Blue Heaven -**

"Why are we here again!" Ghoon-hahm asked harshly as he glared at a tall brunet that had just grabbed his ass.

"Oh its not that bad, suck it up." Que-min said hitting him in the stomach.

"Would you please stop doing that." Ghoon-hahm said rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Would you two stop it, we're supposed to be looking for Jung-woo!" Ga-woon growled out clearly agitated.

**- Blue Heaven Backroom -**

"Hey kid you almost done?" A tall red haired man asked as he watched the young blonde fix his hair.

"Yeah" Jung-woo said turning around to smile at the other man.

"Here let me fix your makeup." He said pushing the blue eyed teen into a chair.

"Thanks Sam." Jung-woo said grinning up at the green eyed teen.

**- Back with Ga-woon -**

"They said that there isn't a Jung-woo working here." Ga-woon told the other two worriedly, once he came back from talking to the bartender.

"What do you think that means?" Que-min asked worriedly. "Why would Jung-woo lie?"

"Maybe he's not working under his own name." Ghoon-hahm pointed out.

**- Back with Jung-woo -**

Jung-woo was walking around the room talking to various people, most nights he worked at the bar, tonight however he was covering for Luka and there for was working the room. Sam had him dressed in a short double layered black miniskirt with a silver studded belt. Knee high black boots, with three shining silver buckles, showing off his hairless legs. He wore a tight black tank top that showed off his long lanky arms and his pale tight soft stomach, a bright blue hoop pecking out. His fingernails were painted a silvery blue, glittering in the flashing lights, along with the bangles around his wrists and the silver choker around his slender neck. His hair was pulled up into pigtails with blue streaks in it. Blue and black smudged his eyes, strawberry gloss coated this pale soft pink lips, glitter dusted over high cheek bones.

"Well hello there cutie!" A tall black man said with a drunken slur. "What brings you here?" he asked coming very close to the small blonde who cringed at the alcohol permeating from the man.

"Um, excuse me but I'm trying to work." Jung-woo said trying to be as polite as possible, at lest as possible as he could, as he tried to step around the man.

"Not so fast pretty boy." The dark skinned man said grabbing the blonde arm almost painfully and pulling Jung-woo flush against his body.

"Hey let go of me!" Jung-woo yelled trying to get away from the much stronger man.

**- Back with Ga-woon -**

"Where is he, where is he, where is he." Ga-woon chanted to himself as he tapped his fingers on the table in time.

"Alright he's really starting to get on my nerves!" Ghoon-hahm growled under his breath to Que-min, the dark haired young women was about to reply but was cut off.

"Hey let go of me!" Echoed through the room causing Ga-woon to perk up.

"That's Jung-woo." Ga-woon pointed out before to run off to find the body that belonged to the voice.

"Come on we better go after him." Ghoon-hahm said getting up and pulling Que-min after him.

**- Back with Jung-woo -**

Jung-woo was struggling to get out of the dark skinned mans grasp, when he was pulled from it into the familiar embrace of a warm body. "Ga-woon." The blonde states as he looks up into the older mans dark eyes.

"The one and only." He stated cheeseily.

"Hey, he's mine." The other man said as he tried to grab for the younger teen.

"No he's not!" Ga-woon growled out moving so the other couldn't touch the small blonde in his arms. "He's mine so don't ever touch him again!" the dark haired boy pointed out possessively, he was about to punch the dark skinned man when two large bulky bouncers walked up with Sam.

"Neko, are you alright?" Sam asked Jung-woo in alarm.

"Yeah, i'll be fine." The blonde said rubbing his cheek against the dark haired males.

"Why don't you take the rest of the night off, I'm sure Luka wont mind much and i'll explain." Sam said giving him a smile, and eyeing the older male warily as he did the same to Sam.

"Are you sure?" Jung-woo asked skeptically.

"Yes." Sam reassured as the bouncers pulled the dark skinned man from the club.

"You want to come over to my place?" Ga-woon asked running a hand through silky baby fine blonde hair. Jung-woo nodded his head eagerly, he wasn't used to having that much interaction with the customers, only got them drinks and it bother him slightly the way some people acted.

"Good because you didn't have a choice." Ga-woon said smirking as the blonde only shook his head, as the taller man lead him towards the exit.

"Hey you found him, where are you two going." Que-min asked as Jung-woo and Ga-woon walked past them.

"Home." Ga-woon stated, not stopping.

"Oh alright then, well we'll just see you tomorrow." Que-min said watching them leave, before turning to Ghoon-hahm. "My parents and brother wont be home for another hour." She said laughing as the dark haired male dragged her from the club.

_**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**_

_**A/N:**__ Please read and review! Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 07

**Switch**

**Title:** Switch

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre: **Romance/ Dram/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Gen m/f, bitch Tae

**Main Paring: **Ga-woon/Jung-woo

**Other Paring: **Tae/Kun one sided Kun/Jung-woo, Que-min/ Ghoon-hahm

**Summary:** Ghoon-hahm and Que-min show up at Jung-woo's apartment after he gets home, Tae shows up to and isn't very happy with her little cousin.

**Chapter: **Chapter 07 – Friday

**Chapter Summary: **Embarrassing moments and Kun is up to something.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**-Chapter 07-**

**A/N:**_ Sorry this took so long, but I finally managed to get this out, only two more chapters after this which I've already written and only need to type up, I had to force myself through my writers block so hopefully its not to bad._

**- Friday Morning –**

Jung-woo awoke feeling warm and safe something that didn't happen often in his life, not since his parents had died. Sighing he snuggled closer to the warm body curled around him, which '_hummed_' and pulled him closer. "Morning." came Ga-woon's gruff voice from where his head rested on top of the smaller teens.

"Morning." The smaller man returned softly looking up into the older boys dark eyes.

"Ready to get up?" Ga-woon asked smiling widely and laughing softly as the younger boy shook his head before berrying his head into the neck of his human pillow.

"If we don't get up soon we wont make it to school on time." The reformed gang leader said softly running a hand through soft hair before rolling them over so his body was fully covering the other. Jung-woo moaned as their morning woods grinded together. Ga-woon grinned kissing up the pale column of flesh towards the other lips, however before he could get to the tempting pale pink lips there was a loud knock on the door.

"Ga-woon get up or you're going to be late." Came his mothers voice directly after the knock while she opened the door. "Oh my." Mrs. Che said blushing. "Both of you get up before you are both late." She said still red as she backed out of the room closing the door.

Ga-woon groaned loudly as he rolled of the smaller teen who was even redder then his own mother had been. "Well that was a mood killer." He said chuckling as the other teen just gave him that look. "Go take a shower. I'll have some clothing waiting for you." the dark haired teen said getting up and pushing the other from the room before rummaging through his closet for something small enough for the younger teen.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Breakfast -**

Breakfast was an awkward affair for Jung-woo, he spent the entire time blushing. Mrs. Che had gotten over he earlier embarrassment but found it highly amusing to watch the small blonde blush, she kept telling how cute he looked in her only sons clothing. He was in a pair of Ga-woons old jeans that had several holes in them and hung low on his hips even with a belt. The button up black shirt was loose and slipped off one shoulder. Ga-woon just smirked the entire time eating his eggs and sipping his juice before they had to leave.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- At School -**

"Hey guys!" Que-min shouted bouncing up to them with Ghoon-hahm trailing behind her. "How was the rest of your night? Oh Jung-woo I love what you're wearing." She gushed smiling brightly.

"Good." Was all Jung-woo said giving her a smile.

"Come on lets go to class before we are late." She said brightly. "Bye Ghoon-hahm see you after school. "She said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before dragging the two boys after her, leaving her boyfriend laughing in the parking lot.

**-Lunch-**

"Jung-woo wait up" Called the main photographer for the pretty boy fan club yelled running up behind him. "Can I take a photo of you please you just look so cute today." She said as he turned around snapping a photo with out him saying anything. Ga-woon who was watching smirked thinking of a deviously naughty fun idea. Walking closer he pulled the smaller boy back into his arms, his chin resting on blonde hair.

"Smile sweet heart." he said laughing softly as the girl squealed and began snapping even more photos. "Alright ladies that is enough, see you all after lunch." He said giving them a dazzling smile before pulling Jung-woo away towards the dumpsteres where the other always ate.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Class -**

Ga-woon was in his seat fuming, he was two rows behind Kun and three rows behind Jung-woo. The model wasn't taking his eyes off of the small Korean teen, who sat tense in front of him. The former gang leader was surprised when a note was slipped on to his desk, looking over he realized it was from the oddly strong girl that always tried to keep Jung-woo safe.

Que-min- **You okay?**

Ga-woon- **Kun keeps staring at him, I'm worried he is up to something.**

Que-min**- ****Well then we can't let Jung-woo out of our sight**

Ga-woon turned and gave her a nod and a smile before turning back to watch Kung, watch Jung-woo.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- After school -**

"Are you all most done?" Ga-woon asked smiling fondly leaning against the lock next to Jung-woo's as the boy searched through his locked for a hat. He out right laughed when the other boy pulled on a bunny hat as he shut his locker. He quieted his laughter as he through an arm around the slender teens shoulders leading him out of the building.

Jung-woo stopped abruptly as they got to the parking lot, alerting the older teen to something being wrong. Looking around to where the other was staring he understood, Tae was there leaning against his bike wearing her shortest skirt and lowest shirt trying to look sexy. "Hey stay right here I am going to go get rid of her." Ga-woon growled out annoyed, Jung-woo simply nodded looking away. The older teen sighed rubbing his hand down the side of the other teens neck before walking away.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- With Ga-woon -**

"Tae, what are you doing here?" He growled out clearly annoyed.

"I missed you." She said trying to sound sweet as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Go away." He said resisting the urge to forcibly remove her from his bike.

"I want you back, I made a mistake." She said ignoring the anger surrounding him.

"You are only here and saying these things because now Kun is ignoring you and going after Jung-woo." He told her bluntly fists tightening, knuckles turning white.

"He wouldn't go for that fag and you are only hanging around him to make me jealous. You still want me." She declared firmly before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- With Jung-woo -**

"There you are, I have been looking for you." came Kun's voice from behind him causing the younger teen to swing around from where he stood watching Ga-woon walk over to his cusin.

"Shouldn't you be with Tae." He said his voice shaking faintly, showing his nerves.

"No. I think she has decided to go back to that meat head. I'm sure he will be happy and you, you can come with me where you belong." Kun said running his hand down the younger teens arm, who quickly pulled it away and stared blankly at the model. "Don't believe me? Just look, they are already all over each other." Kun said turning the teen so he could see Tae and Ga-woon kissing.

He froze in chocked disbelief until he felt a prick in the side of his neck fallowed by a burning pain and a dizzy feeling. "If he really cared he would have never left you unprotected." Came the older boys voice sounding far away. The last thing he saw before darkness over took him was Ga-woon shoving Tae away from him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- With Ga-woon -**

"Are you insane?" Ga-woon questioned as he shoved the girl away form him "I don't want you back. The only person I want is Jung-woo." he spoke furiously. "Get out of my life."

"You will be back and I'll be waiting." She shouted at him furiously storming off.

Whipping his mouth off on his sleeve he turned around too head back over to Jung-woo only to find no one there. "Shit." He said aloud assuming the smaller boy had run off upset at seeing the kiss, sighing he headed back into the school to look for Jung-woo.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 08

**Switch**

**Title:** Switch

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre: **Romance/ Dram/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Gen m/f, bitch Tae

**Main Paring: **Ga-woon/Jung-woo

**Other Paring: **Tae/Kun one sided Kun/Jung-woo

**Summary:** Ghoon-hahm and Qui-min show up at Jung-woo's apartment after he gets home, Tae shows up to and isn't very happy with her little cousin.

**Chapter: **Chapter 08 – Friday Evening

**Chapter Summary: **Kum has Jung-woo and the serch is on.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**-Chapter 08-**

**A/N:**_ Sorry this took so long, but I finally managed to get this out, only two more chapters after this which I've already written and only need to type up, I had to force myself through my writers block so hopefully its not to bad._

**- Friday After school with Ga-woon –**

Ga-woon was searching through the halls when one of the members of the pretty boy fan club came running down the hall yelling his name. "What is it? Do you know where Jung-woo is, I think he is upset." He asked the girl who was hunched over panting, her ponytail bobbing with her harsh breaths.

"Yes." She finally managed to gasp out. "Yes, I know where he went. We were having out meeting and one of the girls looked out the window and notice Jung-woo there, so she started recording him for out show at the end of the month". She said rambling on.

"Get to the point please, I'd really like to be able to talk to him some time this week."He told her becoming impatient as he glowered at her.

"Right, right sorry. So Kun showed up and was talking to him and then we are not sure what happened but it looked like Jung-woo fainted and then Kun carried him off. Que-min was being paraniod and said something was wrong and went after them. She demanded that I come find you to let you know what was going on." She said all in one breath.

"Which way did Kun head when he took him?" He asked worry clear in his voice.

"East." The words were barely out of her mouth before the teen took off running.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- With Que-min and Ghoon-hahm -**

Que-min and Ghoon-hahm had just stopped outside of what they assumed to be Kuns house as the dark haired girls phone began to vibrate. "Ga-woon get here fast." She said into the phone as they watched Kun carry Jung-woo into the house from behind the gate.

"Where is here?" Ga-woon growled into the phone she quickly gave him the address. "I'll be there in ten minutes, wait for me." He told her hanging up the phone.

"What did he say?" Ghoon-hahm asked lighting up a cigaret.

"He said to wait for him, he'll be here soon." She said her worry showing as he boyfriend simply nodded folding her into h is arms.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- With Kun and Jung-woo -**

Jung-woo awoke his head pounding as his eyes opened, the light in the room was nearly blinding. He panicked when he tried to move his arm to block the light and couldn't in fact the only thing he could seem to move where his eyelids.

"Ah good you're awake. You passing out was an unexpected side effect of the drug I used to paralyze you. Don't threat though its only temporary." Kun said as he came into view. "I wouldn't permanently paralyze you, then I would miss out on the responses you'll be having as I make you mine." He said laughing cruelly as he ran a possessive hand down the younger boys body. Jung-woo's eyes stung with held back tears as he realized he could feel but not move to get away, he had never felt more helpless.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Back with Que-min and Ghoon-hahm -**

"Maybe we should just go in ourselves. Who knows what Kun is doing to poor defenseless Jung-woo. Ga-woon is taking too long." Que-min said as she began to fret, beginning to pace just as Jung-woo pulled up on his bike.

"Where are they?" Ga-woon asked as he pulled off his helmet, his worry clear.

"They're in the house, what are we going to do? How are we getting in?" Ghoon-hahm asked stubbing out what must have been his third cigaret.

"We're going to go get him. There is a way to slip through the gate around the back, lets go." He said heading towards the back.

"Should we maybe call the cops? I mean this could be kidnaping." Que-min asked ringing her hands.

"Not unless we are sure, and we don't have time to wait for the cops to get here, if Kun really did kidnap him there is no telling what he is doing with him right now." Ghoon-hahm replied as he watched Ga-woon slipped through a hole in the fence.

"Come on hurry up." Ga-woon said going back to the front of the house and pulling the spare key he hadn't given back to Kun out of his pocket and unlocking the front door.

"Where do you think he brought Jung-woo?" Que-min asked still ringing her hands together nervously.

"His parents live with him, even though they spend most of their time out of the country, so he would have taken Jung-woo up to his room. His parents have always stayed out of it." Ga-woon spoke softly as he lead the up the stairs and towards a room to the left.

"You are so pretty... so, so pretty. You are so much better looking then your cousin. How ga-woon could let you out of his sight is beyond my comprehension. This all started as a way to show him how much better I am then him, but really how did I not realize how pretty you are. How dose anyone keep their hands off of you." Ga-woon felt his rage building as he heard his former best friends muddled voice from the other side of the door. "The drugs will be out of your system soon enough and then we can begin." His voice came again fallowed by a dark chuckle.

"Que-min you wait out here and call the cops." Ghoon-hahm said as he watched Ga-woon ease the door open fallowing him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you like!_


	9. Chapter 09

**Switch**

**Title:** Switch

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre: **Romance/ Dram/ Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Gen m/f, bitch Tae

**Main Paring: **Ga-woon/Jung-woo

**Other Paring: **Tae/Kun one sided Kun/Jung-woo

**Summary:** Ghoon-hahm and Qui-min show up at Jung-woo's apartment after he gets home, Tae shows up to and isn't very happy with her little cousin.

**Chapter: **Chapter 09 – Ga-woon to the rescue

**Chapter Summary: **Ga-woon to the rescue and the end of our story.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**-Chapter 09-**

**A/N:**_ THis is the last chpater. Hope you like it._

**- Kun's House–**

Ga-woon stopped in horror as he walked into the room, staring as his former best friend leaned over the smaller teen who was laid out before him completely naked. "Get away from him!" The reformed gang leader yelled angrily his fists clenched.

"How did you get in here?" Kun asked his eyes narrowing as his hands tightened on the still form beneath him.

"Spare key." He said smirking as he dangled the key in his hand. "Now unhand him!

The dark haired teen growled out stepping close, the model only tighten his grip even more causing unheard pain.

"Look pretty boy if you want to keep your modeling contract you had better step away from the kid. The cops are on the way and its two against one." Ghoon-hahm said from his spot behind Ga-woon not pleased at all with the situation .

"I'll just tell them that you are trespassing. You'll both be arrested and in the end I'll get what I want, I always do." Kun told them smugly smirking his hands loosening their grip to pet pale smooth skin.

"You gave him the key and drugged Jung-woo. We wont be having a problem." Ghoon-hahm pointed out stepping closer as well. Kun didn't from over a few tense moments before they heard banging from the front door. The model panicked and moved to make a run for it but Ghoon-hahm tacked him to the floor as Ga-woon rushed over to the motionless teen.

"Jung-woo, Jung-woo come on talk me, come on say something." Ga-woon said as he got to the younger teen covering him with a blanket. "What did he do to you?" He asked worriedly as blue eyes just stared at him. "It doesn't matter you're safe now. I've got you." He said watching at the blondes eyes slowly slid closed as the room broke into chaos, the police and EVC team came bursting in.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Sunday Morning -**

"How is he doing?" Que-min asked as she came into the hospital room they were keeping Jung-woo in. The Drugs Kun had used were out of his system but the hospital had wanted to keep him for a few days for observation.

"They say he is going to be fine. He should be released by tomorrow afternoon. They said it would be best if he wasn't left alone for a while and that he go to a therapist to talk about the kidnaping. So my mom is picking up some of his things and looking for a therapist he might like, and he is going to be staying with us." Ga-woon replied taking the coffee and muffin from the dark haired girl with a thank you.

"Do you know what is going on with Kun and the police?" The pigtailed girl asked taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"He baled out and fled the country, they don't know where he went. I don't care as long as he stays away from Jung-woo" He told her tightening his hold on the pale hand he held in his.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Monday Afternoon -**

"Are you comfortable? Do you need another blanket? Miss Che asked for what felt like the twentieth time. Ga-woon was laughing in a corner as he watched the smaller teen be mother hened by his mother. "Ga-woon go and heat him up some soup, his is so skinny we need to fatten him up." That got him to stop laughing be he couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he headed to so as told.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Latter that Night -**

Jung-woo was laying in Ga-woons bed nearly falling a sleep when he felt the bed dip as the older boy climbed in pulling the smaller boy to him. "Hey are you awake?" he asked kissing the top of blonde hair.

"Yeah" Was the replied nearly a whisper in the silent room.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Tae the day you were taken." ga-woon started pausing to suck in a deep breath of air. "I don't know how much you saw before he took you. Tae kissed me, I didn't want he to and I pushed her off." Before he could continue the smaller teen rolled over and wrapped himself around the others body stopping him

"I know I say you push he away before I blacked out." Jung-woo said his lips brushing the taller teens collar bone as he spoke.

"I don't want her, I don't think I ever did. I think its you I've always wanted." Ga-woon said capturing the other lips in a hot passionate kiss.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**End**

**A/D: **_R&R i am debating on ading an Epilogue but for now it is done._


End file.
